


You and I

by Taj_al_Moulouk



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris, Red Dragon (2002), Red Dragon - Thomas Harris
Genre: Amputation Kink, Anal Fingering, Bottom Hannibal, Bottom Will Graham, Daddy Kink, Dark Will Graham, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dreams, En kort en lang reference, Established Relationship, Feels, Fights, Fluff, Hot sauce, Infantilism, Infidelity, Jealousy, Love/Hate, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Name-Calling, New York City, Nightmares, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Objectification, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Hannibal, Puppy Play, Rough Sex, Spit As Lube, Tabasco, Top Hannibal, Top Will, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Unhealthy Relationships, argument, boxing helena, shake it all about reference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taj_al_Moulouk/pseuds/Taj_al_Moulouk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into a different version of Will and Hannibal's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Puppy eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anica/gifts).



> Please read the tags carefully. Although this is an established relationship, and it is implied that Will is a consenting adult, there is a sense of Will not knowing what is good for him and of Hannibal being too lost in his own mind to walk away. No cannibalism. No murders.  
> 

When Hannibal entered his home that night, he was hard and in a bad mood. That had always been a bad combination for Will.  
Speaking of Will...Hannibal whistled. His pet appeared in the living room doorway and crawled over to him. Hannibal ignored it and lit a cigarette, leaning against the wall. Cigarette steadied between his thin lips, he slid off his suit jacket and loosened his tie.  
Will approached him and reluctantly placed its cheek against his clothed thigh. Hannibal contemplated his pet’s naked form, its hard restrained cock, its pink lips, and its desperate eyes. He continued to ignore it and Will continued to stroke its cheek on Hannibal’s thigh, whimpering pathetically. Hannibal pushed it down hard and walked over to the couch. Will didn’t follow him, apparently afraid, and Hannibal whistled it over after he sat down. His pet, still hard and kneeling between his legs, was trembling. Hannibal glared at it threateningly and it resumed its whimpering while rubbing its face against its master’s fabric-covered erection. Hannibal carded his hand through its hair as it continued its pleasurable rubbing and his skin tingled at the feel of its face on his crotch, then its lips, and finally -ah- its tongue. It laved at the fabric firmly, its tongue wide and knowledgeable of its master’s pleasure. Suddenly, Hannibal pulled WIll’s hair roughly, eliciting a yelp, but Will, good pet that it was, suffered the harsh slap that followed and used its teeth to pull Hannibal’s zipper down and its tongue and lips to coax his cock out. It licked the head, then the shaft, then it took the entire thing in its mouth and suckled at it.  
It felt proud when Hannibal groaned.  
When Hannibal came, it felt another sharp slap on its cheek, then a long wet kiss on its lips.  
Hannibal tucked himself in and tapped on his thigh. Will scrambled on his lap and rested its burning cheek on its master’s shoulder.  
Hannibal petted Will’s body appreciatively and curled his fingers through its damp hair. His hand reached his pet’s hard cock and he rubbed over it roughly. Will bucked its hips forward and dipped its erection into Hannibal’s hand. Hannibal slapped its cock firmly and continued to tug on it while he gave Will long, wet kisses. Will was close, so it began to whimper, begging as a dog would, for release. Hannibal tugged off his loosened tie and used it to tie his pet’s cock so Will couldn’t come. Will cried out as it was being pushed off of its master’s lap.  
Hannibal watched it with a distasteful look as it went back on its knees and sobbed pathetically. Like a little girl, he wanted to say. Will hugged its master’s leg and looked up at him confused. Hannibal kicked it away. He went over to his desk and began to write a list. He needed to make dinner later that night.  
“I heard from Jack that you were a bad boy tonight.”  
Will looked on, helplessly, scared.  
“He mentioned on the phone that you were giving puppy eyes to Alana”.  
Will shook its head fervently.  
“I found it quite funny, considering you are my puppy.”  
He turned over and stared Will down.  
“Unless you don’t want to be my puppy anymore”  
Will shook its entire body frantically.  
“Unless you’d like me to drive your over to Alana’s right now, and hand her over your collar, leash, and tail...”  
Will barked, loud, loud enough that Hannibal seemed surprised, albeit pleased.  
Will barked again, and again, and Hannibal let it until he was satisfied that Will knew it was his. Then he held out his hand and Will scrambled over to lick it, first the palm, then each of the fingers.  
“Convince me to forgive you, that you deserve me”, Hannibal’s accent was thick.  
Will moved closer and began to hump its master’s pant-covered leg.  
Hannibal bent down and swirled his tong in WIll’s earlobe. Will moaned and thrust faster and faster, cock hard and wet against the rough, chafing fabric, eventually forgetting to ask for permission before it came.  
When it did come, it barked over and over, until Hannibal’s thin lips silenced it.  
Hannibal, seated on the rug, pulled Will’s shivering naked body over his lap so that Will was straddling him. Then he pressed his cigarette to its cock’s head.  
“For forgetting to beg me for permission, little slut.  
A few slaps to the softening member later, Hannibal collapsed on the rug, hold still tight on Will as the pet cried.


	2. Wishes they hadn't met

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sex here, and all sorts of mushy mixed up feelings.
> 
> I think that, for the rest of the story, the chapters will be mixed up, not chronological.  
> But this one follows chapter 1.
> 
> Happy reading!

2

When Will woke up the next morning, he was in Hannibal’s bed covered in warm and soft blankets and braced by firm plush pillows. Hannibal had surely carried him, or dragged him there, Will thought uncharitably. He almost knew for certain that Hannibal had been holding him almost all of last night. Will had felt held and had slept very well despite the bruised cheek and sore knees. Will thought of last night. It had been what he needed, he like to believe. He also like to pretend that Hannibal knew what he needed and acted on it, but he knows that’s not true.  
Will hates to think that Hannibal is just as lost as he is. It saddens him that they both need to hurt each other immensely for them to feel happy, complete, secure. And while it frightens him immensely when he realizes how much he needs Hannibal, it makes him happier to see how dependent Hannibal is on him.  
Love? Will snorts at the thought, but his chest does clench furiously.  
Will is in the shower when Hannibal rushes into the room, hair disheveled. His eyes meet Will’s, and Will can see some sort of unkempt fear in his lover’s face.  
“I thought you had left,” Hannibal intones.  
Will shook his head, with his meek smile.  
“You never wake up this early”.  
Will snorts, “Sore knees”.  
Hannibal looks almost regretful. He approaches Will, paying no heed to to running water that wets his robe. Will is quick to slip it off for him. Hannibal places gentle hands on Will’s knees and Will looks on at them skeptically.   
“Good. Hopefully, it will remind you to keep your eyes to yourself when you’re around that lovesick woman”.  
Will is about to bite back a retort but he is pushed against the wall where the water can’t reach him, and he feels cold. Until Hannibal is on him, hands warming his back, forehead against his.  
“I missed you,” Will mutters despite himself. He remembers a time he used to have some semblance of pride. Then Hannibal walked in into his life that day on a commercial plane so many years ago. Will was just a college student, he didn’t have a shot.  
Hannibal announces that breakfast will be cold. He leaves the shower and the bathroom swiftly.  
Will follows. Will always follows.

\------------------------

Hannibal does not like to admit he loves Will. All those years ago, it was supposed to be only a game, something to relieve the stress a few nights a month. But Will was so compliant and needy, definitely more depraved than Hannibal- and that was something. He was also interesting and a little maddening. Will had a good heart and Hannibal couldn’t, for the life of him, comprehend why Will stayed despite the abuses, small and big, when he could live merrily-ever-after with Alana-Miss Perfect-Bloom.  
But Hannibal conceded that he was kind of perfect as well, if you didn’t count the wanting his lover to call him daddy, shut the fuck up while he was being spanked, and dry-hump Hannibal’s leg like a dog. Hannibal had the money, the handsome face, lean body, towering figure, easy grace, blooming career. Yes, Hannibal had it all, and he would soon leave everything, he mused, for his little Will.

Sometimes, Hannibal wishes they hadn’t met.

His temper flares when it crosses his mind that Will sometimes wishes that too.


	3. He can have it all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sex scenes in this one!

Will honestly couldn’t remember what had led them to this, why they were sitting in a drafty larger-than-life room flanked by lawyers neither knew.  
They had been together fourteen years, that was longer than any of Will’s relationships. And Will hadn’t meant to kiss Alana. She was just crying, and pretty in pink, and Will didn’t know that anyone would see them. So he had put his hand around her shoulder, told her to stop crying, that she was better than anyone would dream of. And she smiled at him her ugly smile through messy eyelashes and wet cheeks and she tugged her chin forward. It hadn’t meant anything. But Hannibal had seen, and Will found himself with a sore cheek, outside of any scene, it had been real life, and Will could trace the contour of Hannibal’s hand on his cheek and Will knew that that was unacceptable, unhealthy. But he was willing to let it go. He told himself he deserved it. Hannibal bellowed that Will didn’t deserve him, that he could get the hell out of his damned house by the next morning. Why don’t you move in with Miss Bloom? he spat at him before slamming the bedroom door to Will’s face. And Will hadn’t left, he’d begged all night, called him love, then asshole, then daddy, whimpered, barked, yelped, then cried cried cried. Hannibal had opened the door, told him that this wasn’t a game, or a scene, that they were done, and he hadn’t wanted him anymore. Will had nodded and left, whistling for Winston, moved back to his house in Wolf Trap, but he hand’t come for his things. He knew Hannibal would call in a few days, tell him to come over, spank the living shit out of him on his kitchen counter and forgive him gradually. WIll though that maybe he wouldn’t be able to see Alana anymore, and that was fine with him. So Will waited, the first day, the second, the third...until he woke up on the living room couch with Winston licking his face and he realized he hadn’t eaten or showered in days. He headed for the phone and called Hannibal. Nothing. He left messages, for weeks, I’m sorry, it’ll never happen again, once in a decade-come on! You must miss me too...Hannibal hadn’t answered so Will, stubborn pet that he was, got into his old beaten up car and headed straight to Hannibal’s. All he could think of on his way there was the black collar he couldn’t take off, how he missed his friend, his lover, his master, that scuffed gold ring on his finger that made him feel so guilty. He parked and bounced out of the car, used his old key (was he supposed to give that back?) and he found a naked woman on her knees on Hannibal’s kitchen floor. Hannibal turned around, a perplexed look on his face and Will fumed but managed a weak hi, I’ve missed you, I’m sorry.  
“Bedelia,” Hannibal said coolly, “Show the gentleman out, please”. Bedelia had obliged, looking on curiously and with an amused smile she couldn’t quite reign in. “Tell him to give you my keys back, darling”.  
Will had called a lawyer the next day.  
In the lawyer’s office, Will now looked across the massive table at Hannibal who was, as per usual, dressed impeccably in a tuxedo and holding himself with grace Will could only dream of. Will’s mind froze at the tuxedo and he looked at his own torn jeans and modest dress shirt. Will knew he looked like shit with his unkempt beard and dark-circled, red-rimmed eyes. Hannibal looked perfect, if only a little gaunt. More than anything he seemed annoyed, he had apparently been pulled out of some dinner party. It made Will so angry, he had been crying for days, holding on to Winston for dear life and Hannibal was...  
Hannibal was the asshole WIll was going to divorce.  
He noticed Hannibal was glaring at him and heard one of the lawyers speak up,  
“Mr. Graham, shall we proceed?”  
Hannibal’s lips went impossibly tighter and Will remembered that he hadn’t thought of himself as “Mr. Graham” in over a decade.  
Will nodded.  
“The problem here is that there was no prenup, Dr. Lecter has been a little...irresponsible when you two got married. The meeting tonight is to determine what assets each of you will walk out of this union with.”  
“William, is this necessary? Surely, we do not need a group of lawyers--”  
Hannibal cut himself off. It had been the first time he had addressed Will in months. Will felt the pang of nostalgia deep in his stomach and thought of all the Williams Hannibal’s punishing lips had uttered on the throes of orgasm, in the midst of a spanking, unconsciously at night as he held Will...as he probably now holds Bedelia.  
Will glared at him and shook his head. He nodded at the lawyer to continue.  
“Dr. Lecter is the...wealthier partner, as such-”  
“He can have it all,”  
Will’s eyes shot back to Hannibal and noticed that his lawyers were whispering furiously at the doctor’s passive face.  
“What?”  
Hannibal ignored Will’s stuttering. He looked back to the arbitrator.  
“He can have it all. The houses, the cars. Anything he wants.”  
“I don’t want-” Will began to protest but his lawyer urged him to shut the fuck up.  
Hannibal stood up, excused himself, closed his jackets buttons and headed to the door. He stopped on his way, too close to Will, and grinned sadly,  
“Remember that first time you told me you loved me, William?”  
Will shut his eyes, determined to keep the tears from falling.  
“I’d never thought I would have the opportunity to prove I meant it,” Hannibal whispered.  
He left.  
After what seemed like half an hour, Will finally had the impression he possessed some sort of control over himself.  
He looked up to shocked eyes and muttered to the lawyers,  
“I don’t want any of it”.  
No, Will didn’t want the houses and the cars, the masterpieces, the money. He had just lost the single most...He had just lost everything.  
Will made a less graceful exit than his husband. But he was determined to catch up with Hannibal and beg him to take him back.  
Because Will remembered the first time he’d said I love you, the first time they met, that time they fought in the supermarket, the two weeks Hannibal had nursed him to bed, the scenes, the proposal...Will remembered he was nothing without Hannibal.


	4. Thank you, Papa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For TassyRiddle 
> 
> Warning: DADDY KINK, people!

Hannibal has noticed that Will has been talking about his childhood a lot lately. They had been together for a few months and had already covered each other’s lives by then. Hannibal understood, without Will having to tell him, that the younger man had had an unwholesome formative period. Absent father, he gathered, and Will had mentioned his dead mother and Hannibal could read the guilt on Will’s creaked features, and he heard the words Will couldn’t yet say to him or to anyone- /I’m sorry I killed her/. Yes, as a psychiatrist, Hannibal knows that people whose mothers died giving birth to them rarely surpassed the guilt that came with that knowledge. 

Still, a death and absence do not account, in Hannibal’s opinion, for Will calling his father Mr. Graham or Ol’ Jim, depending on his mood and alcohol consumption. Really, Hannibal thought it was simply rude. And Will didn’t seem to have ever had to respond to any sort of authority, be it parental, religious, or romantic. Hannibal was not a man who believed in God, and he was orphaned at too young an age to pay heed to parental authority, but that hardly mattered because he wasn’t the one who would be submitting in this relationship. Will, on the other hand, needed to learn his place.  
That’s why, when Hannibal had paid the check for their dinner that night and was walking with Will back to his house, he held the younger man’s hand tightly and, looking straight ahead, asked,

“William?”

“Mhm?”

“Are you going to be a good boy tonight?”

A side-glance told Hannibal that Will was not in the headspace yet. He smiled his ugly maddened smile and wiggled his eyebrows before coming up with what Hannibal assumed was a clichéd pornographic flirtation response. Hannibal withdrew his hand from his lover’s . He knew he had to begin with small punishments.  
Will, unaware of...well, anything, really, tried to grope at him but Hannibal just rushed on, avoiding his touch, and he could see that Will was finally understanding he had done something wrong. 

“Hannibal?”

“Have I done something to piss you off?”

“I don’t get it.”

“We were having a nice night and now you’re just ignoring me?”

“I - Just- Hannibal!”

At that point, they had arrived to Hannibal’s apartment and Hannibal was unlocking the door, trying to keep his smirk in check. He was ecstatic, because Will had followed him for fifteen minutes while being cruelly ignored.

Will walked into the apartment, keeping himself attached to Hannibal’s back, and he used his foot to swing the door closed.  
He wound his hands around Hannibal’s waist and breathed into his neck.

“Whatever it is I’ve done, let me make up for it. I can put my mouth to better use than ramble.”

Hannibal was sure that he could.

“You should go home, William.”

WIll stuttered, as Hannibal knew he would, because he only called his lover William when he was angry with him.

“Hannibal, I just don’t get it. What have I done?”

“You’ve done /nothing/. My mood has just suddenly soured and I’d like to remain alone tonight. So, why don’t you leave and have a splendid evening at your dorm room.” 

Alone, Hannibal didn’t need to add.

“Please.”

Hannibal turned around to face him, because that pathetic little squeak was just too good to ignore. He raised his eyebrows sternly at Will.

“Please, Hannibal, everything was going so well these past months and now- I just don’t know what I did.”

“Honestly, Will, I don’t comprehend what you want from me.”

Will raised his hands helplessly, the pure confusion on his face sent a wave of arousal through Hannibal.

Will inched closer to him, and Hannibal knew he could make him cry if he wanted. Hell, he could make him dress in ruffled skirts and lace panties and answer to Wilhelmina if he wanted, but that was for another day. /Soon/

He finally took pity on the younger man’s distress and his pitiful attempts at getting closer to him. Hannibal crooked his finger at Will and motioned to him to come closer. Will leapt over and embraced him tightly. Hannibal kept his hands to his side and Will sniffled against his neck. /Sorry, so sorry- I- I’m/  
“Be quiet William, I’ve had enough of that.”  
Hannibal placed his hand on Will’s backside and squeezed. Will moaned against Hannibal’s cheek.   
“Will you be my good boy tonight?”  
Will played with the lapels of Hannibal’s shirt until Hannibal placed his free hand between Will’s thighs.  
“Yes.”  
Hannibal pinched Will into a wrenching cry.  
“Yes, what, William?”  
“Yes, sir!”  
Hannibal shook his head and used the hand between Will’s thigh’s to pinch him again.  
“Try again!”  
“Yes, yes- yes Papa”.  
Hannibal closed his eyes, and Will leaned into him completely, hiding his head into the crook of Hannibal’s neck. That little word had both men painfully aroused and overwhelmed.  
Hannibal turned them both around and pushed Will into the nearest wall. He put both hands on either side of Will’s face and thrust into him.  
“Say that again.”  
“Ah, Papa, I’ll be your-ungh- good boy tonight”. Hannibal kneaded Will’s ass and thrust his erection harder into Will’s, not caring about his soft pants or Will’s ugly jeans.  
“Every night, Papa, I’ll be your good boy every day-I- ah- p-please”  
Hannibal stilled his hips and eyed at Will with his most intimidating glare.  
“But you’ve been a naughty boy tonight, William.”  
His boy unexpectedly cried out and rambled,  
“Sorry, Papa, please, please.”  
Hannibal pinched Will’s erectiion him again and Will yelped.  
“Enough of that incessant begging. Little boys don’t cry. Are you a little girl?”  
“If you want me to be.”  
“I want you to make it up to me.”  
Will sank to his knees and Hannibal sat down on a couch, pulling his strained cock free. WIll crawled over to him, his face mere centimeters away from Hannibal’s cock and he wined.  
“Beg for it, William.”  
“Please, oh please can I take-”  
Will hear the loud “no” and felt the sharp slap at the same time.  
“Beg for it like a baby would”  
Will inched closer.  
“Papa, please papa, can I have a quick suckle at the lolli”  
Hanniba’s breath caught and he thought he might be falling in love.  
He nodded.  
Will /suckled/ on Hannibal until Hannibal stiffened completely, at which point he swallowed him completely. 

When Hannibal came, Will cleaned him up and kissed his softened cock reverently.

“Thank you, Papa.”


	5. Would you give me everything ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some crude language to follow, but not so much that it would push away any readers, I hope.
> 
> On another (more pathetic) note, can anyone be kind enough to please tell me how to italicize on this site? Thank you.

It was a Sunday morning. After a few months of being with Hannibal, Will was finally getting used to having brunch. Hannibal had prepared smoked salmon eggs benedict, raspberry crepes, Raisins and shrimp salad, and almond pie. And Will had cooked porridge. Hannibal had actually eaten it. They were both savoring coffee, Will talking Hannibal’s ear off about college life and Hannibal pretending not to listen as he looked at the newspaper. Will nibbled at his lover’s finger and was about to move on to other body parts when Hannibal’s landline began to ring, rudely. Hannibal waved it off, told Will to let it go to the machine, it was probably not important.  
It was that guy named Franklyn. Will pretended to read the papers too, trying hard to hide his discomfort.

Some guy named Franklyn had been calling Hannibal a lot lately. When Will inquired, he received a frown and was told it was a former patient. Will had nodded obediently as he nodded obediently that Sunday morning at brunch.

He didn’t bring it up again until three weeks later. Hannibal had taken Will out, because a young man should not be imprisoned with and old guy such as himself in the house every night. They were rushing inside Hannibal’s place, wet from the rain and breathless from all the laughing. Hannibal was hanging William’s coat while Will played the voicemail when a hoarse-voiced Franklyn left a weepy message telling Hannibal he’d missed their “nights out” and that he was inviting him to dinner the next night.  
Hannibal smiled indulgently. Will didn’t see. Rather, he snorted out and asked Hannibal if he was going to make up some excuse or just ignore the crazy ass man.

Hannibal deadpanned.

“ ‘Crazy’ is not a word I appreciate, Will. You know that.”

Will frowned appologetically. Until Hannibal added,

“I’m afraid I must cancel our plans tomorrow. Franklyn is only in town for two nights and I would like to see him.”

“But he’s a former patient.”

“Yes.”

“Isn’t that a tad bit unethical.”

“How so?”

“I assumed you referred him to somebody else because he was obsessed with you?”

Hannibal’s sudden laughter softened WIll a little; he’d rarely heard the man react in such a spontaneous manner, it was truly a treat.

“What would lead you to think such a thing, WIlliam?”

“I’m a psychology student, Hannibal. I have an idea about misplaced affection and-”

Will cut himself off when he saw Hannibal looking at him blankly.

“He was your patient for God’s sake!”

“Hmmm”

“Excuse me?”

“I’m afraid he was not.”

“You’re af- just last month you said-”

“Yes, I now remember what I said. It is not true. Franklyn is...I’ve known him from my years as an undergraduate student at Harvard. We...we were friends of sorts.”

Hannibal saw William’s whole face crumple in confusion.

“Why would you lie about having a friend?”

“I did not wish to be interrogated.”

“Why would I interrogate you about having friends. I mean, you have almost none-”

“Really, William, you can be so slow.”

Will looked away.

“We were friends...I can’t put this any way but crassly. We were friends who had sexual intercourse.”

Will’s eyes shot up to Hannibal’s.

“Why are you meeting up with your college booty call?”

“Lower your voice, William, I-”

“Don’t tell me to lower my- you bossy on of a bitch. I’m not the one running around town looking for a new piece of ass”

“Please, William. This is unnecessarily crude. And I am not interested in Franklyn’s ass.” “Why are you meeting him then? Huh?”

“We were friends, William. We used to go to the opera together, we had similar tastes in music and gastronomy. I enjoy his company. We meet every so often.”

Will march dangerously close to Hannibal.

“So you’re telling me that this Franklyn guy, he- you used to fuck him and go out with him?”

Hannibal tilted his head.

“Yes.”

“So you dated him-”

“No!”

“You had sex and spent time together not having sex. That is dating.”

“it was non-commital. As all my relationships are.”

“So this thing between us...you’re not committed.”

“My dear William that’s not what I said, I-”

“It’s what you implied!”

“William-”

“Are you planning on fucking him tomorrow?”

“That is absolutely...What are you doing, you just took off your coat, why put it back-”

“I’m leaving.”

“Leaving?”

“Yes, going to my own place.”

“You hate your place.”

“Yeah well I hate you more right now.”

“You don’t mean that, WIlliam.”

“Have fun with Franklyn.”

When Will slammed the door, Hannibal didn’t think he would be quick to follow him, or call after him, especially not in the cold New York streets. It had all begun so casually, this thing with William. Hannibal had not expected to fall. But so soon his lover disappeared that Hannibal’s feet carried him out of his home without a coat or a cell phone.

Hannibal couldn’t find WIlliam. And that had angered him on more than one level. How could the little brat just disappear into thin air? Who did he storm out to see? Hannibal had followed him right after he slammed his door and yet could not find him. And he wasn’t at his place as he said he’d be. A few hours into the fruitless search, Hannibal surrendered and returned to his own apartment. He was surprised and /relieved/happy/grateful to find Will on the steps outside of the building, wet and trembling. He had used his coat- the coat Hannibal had given him for their one month anniversary- as a blanket, and was eyeing his soaked, probably ruined shoes sadly. The concierge was looking over Will, concerned. Hannibal waved him away and pulled Will up roughly. 

“Come.”

A silent elevator ride and a few slammed doors later, they were in Hannibal’s bedroom, where the doctor was stripping William of his wet clothes. He enveloped him tightly in a white towel, then he loomed over him.

“Where. Were. You?”

Will sniffled. Didn’t meet Hannibal’s eyes.

“WILLIAM!”

“I took the 1 train downtown then took it back uptown. Just needed to cool off.”

“The next time you need to cool off, you will do so in this apartment! Am I clear?”

Will nodded quickly and Hannibal noticed the tears in his eyes.

“William,” he tried a little softer.

Will didn’t look up.

“My darling boy, I do not want you to cry right now.”

But cry Will did, and he didn’t want to understand why.

“Sweet, darling boy. My good boy. Shh”

Hannibal sat on the bed and pulled Will over until the younger man was straddling him. Hannibal proceeded to dry and pet him. Will leaned in until his cheek was against Hannibal’s neck.  
“Why were you angry?”

“Stop being a shrink.”

Hannibal’s arms tightened around Will’s waist. Enough playing games with the poor soul.

“I had thought, my darling boy, that I was the jealous one in this relationship...”

Will sighed.

“There is no need for your jealousy” Hannibal continued as he petted Will’s head.

Will embraced him tighter.

“Franklyn means nothing important to me, he just reminds me of my youth. I’ll stop meeting up with him so soon you say the words.”

Will pulled back and looked up at Hannibal, clearly surprised.

“Really.”

Hannibal nodded firmly. 

“You’d give me that?”

“Foolish boy, my silly boy. I’d give you everything.”

Will mouthed the word, /everything/.

“Everything?”

“This surprises you?”

“Everything is a lot.”

“/Everything/”

“This apartment?”

Hannibal looked around the bedroom then back at his Will.

“Yes, and my villa in Florence, my penthouse in Paris, my mansion in Tangier, all of them.”

“Your Jag?”

Hannibal laughed.

“My jag, the Mercedes, the Bentley, the God-forsaken private jet, the little yacht in Monaco. All my horses. Even the one that belonged to Mischa-” Will tried to cut him off, tried to kiss him, but Hannibal continued, relentless, “I’d give up the practice, abandon every single one of my patients, let the hippocratic oath be damned. Stop with the dinner parties you find so boring and superficial. I might even turn my back on the opera.”

Will closed his eyes, a strange kind of content.

“And if the only thing I want is that you stop seeing all those other Franklyns out there?”

Hannibal pulled both his hands away from William and held them between their faces.

“I would take these hands and pierce these eyes. Blind myself to anyone but you.”

Will felt a lump in his throat and was quick to grab Hannibal’s hands and kiss them.

“Don’t say that. I can’t bare the thought of any hand hurting you. Not on my account, or anyone else’s!”

“My darling boy, don’t w-” 

“I love you.”

“You love me?”

“You have all these things to give me, and I have nothing. No house, no horse, I do have Winston but I know he annoys you. No offshore accounts, a car so old you wouldn’t deign look it at but no Jag.” 

“These things don’t matter to me, WIlliam,” Hannibal scolded.  

“To me either. But I have myself. And although I Don’t Know Why the hell you like me” Hannibal’s lip twitched and WIll assumed it was because of the “hell”, “I give you myself. Everything. I love you.”

“You think I /like/ you?”

“I hope.”

“ Tsk. Foolish, foolish boy...I love you.”


	6. Baby belongs to the monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! And thank you for all the comments. It's all very encouraging!
> 
> So this chapter...Lots of sex, little plot, dom/sub undertones...Oh, who am I kidding! ROUGH SEX, people! Clothed sex, I might add. And NON-CONSENSUAL.  
> Let me repeat that.
> 
> NON CONSENSUAL.
> 
> WILL DOES NOT CONSENT AT THE END.
> 
> Oh and Alana. Thus, some voyeurism.
> 
> Enjoy :)

William looked gorgeous, Hannibal thought. The young man would be quick to disagree if the words were uttered, but in that navy tuxedo, fitted white dress shirt and royal blue bow tie...Well, Hannibal would have called off their outing to see the Russian symphony and ripped everything off of Will except that bow tie.  
Will waved his hand in front of Hannibal’s face impatiently.  
“Hmm?”  
“Are you listening to me?”  
Hannibal shook his head apologetically.  
“My mind was occupied...elsewhere.”  
 WIll snorted.  
“Well you better listen to me. You dressed me like a pimp penguin so you _have_ to listen to me while a complain.”  
“Anything I can do to ease the discomfort.”   
Will’s knees might have buckled a little. Hannibal kissed him tightly and there was definite buckling.  
Will lounged on the couch, lips red and tingly from Hannibal’s lips that were now just above his shirt collar. Will began to loosen the tie but Hannibal immediately grabbed the young man’s hands and tsked.  
“No time, sweetheart”  
“But-ah. Hannibal, I-”  
Hannibal raised his eyebrows with a mischievous smirk on his face that Will wanted to smack away, but let’s face it, Will was the one who liked getting smacked in this relationship.  
Will waved his hand above his groin area to alert Hannibal to his _discomfort_.  
Hannibal licked his bottom lip and Will squirmed.  
“When we return.”  
“You’re not serious!”  
“Will, be a good boy. I want to show you off tonight.”  
Will frowned, they stubbornness easily came to the tip of his tongue, but he remembered that night Hannibal...Daddy--  
“Will?” Hannibal was frowning at his lover, confused as to why Will had gone quiet. Will wet his lips and stood up.  
“What’s the matter?”  
“Nothing!”  
Will faced the mirror, hoping it would be the end of this particularly annoying conversation. He fussed over his cufflinks until Hannibal reached out for them, pulling Will’s hands to his lips.  
“I’ve made you uncomfortable.”  
“Let’s just go. We’re running late.”  
Hannibal parted his lips and Will awaited the severe reprimand, _I don’t like being lied to...You know better than to be petulant...Bad, bad boy_.  
Instead, Hannibal headed to the door, opened it for Will, and smiled.  
Will knew it was going to be one hell of a night.  
\---------------------------------------------------  
And it was.  
The minute Hannibal gave his keys to the valet and Will heard a shrill voice calling his own name, he knew, this was bad. Bad. Bad.  
Alana walked up to them dressed in a fluffy affair, twirling her pretty hair at Will. He noticed she’d cut it short. He didn’t dare say a word. Hannibal would have his ass. And his balls.  
Hannibal fake-smiled at Alana, put his hand on the small of Will’s back and steered him into the building.  
“Let’s not let this ruin our evening, William”  
Hannibal’s smile now seemed genuine, and he introduced Will to all his colleagues and nosey friends, _I didn’t know someone had finally opened the gates to Dr. Lecter’s stone heart...Aren’t you adorable...Oh you must be Hannibal’s boy, the one who’s been keeping him away from my dinner parties, shame on you, you adorable thing...How did you meet...What do you do...We’ve all noticed a certain something about him ever since you came along, we’ve been gossiping about it for months..._.  
They were a relentless crown, before the concert, during intermission, and in the parking lot when a yawning WIll was all but leaning against his lover, happy to be led home. Will was strangely giddy. Hannibal’s crowd had made him feel like he had power over Hannibal, like he belonged a little with them all.  
The drive home was equally pleasant, with Hannibal petting his hair adoringly whenever the stopped at a light, _My darling boy_ , recounting his favorite parts of the evening, and making plans for next week and the week after that one, and then maybe in the Spring...there was this opera...Will hummed, content.  
And oh was he content when he found himself seated on Hannibal’s kitchen counter being kissed and fondled.  
He did deserve a reward.  
Then the doorbell rang.  
“Shall we just ignore it?”, Hannibal whispered fervently.  
Will nodded and whimpered. Closed his eyes.  
They fluttered open in panic when he heard Alana’s shrill voice shouting out, “Will, Hannibal. Are you there? I thought we could get a drink, we didn’t get a chance to see each other at the symphony.”  
Hannibal closed his eyes, clearly exasperated, and Will made to put on his pants.  
“What are you doing?”, Hannibal hissed, his eyes angry.  
“Well we can’t leave her there”  “And why not”  “You can’t be serious”, Will paused as Hannibal’s nails dug into his thighs, “It’s rude”  
“What’s rude is her showing up at midnight without calling or paying any heed to our plans”  
“For the love of God, Hann-”  
Will’s head shot over to the window located behind the kitchen table where they sometimes had breakfast. Hannibal sneered when he glimpsed Alana’s head frozen there, her hands waiving frantically at the two of him. It was too dark for her to read their expressions or even tell if they had seen her. Will groaned,  
“Jesus, Hannibal, let me go. I’m naked.”  
Hannibal glared at him. But he doesn’t say anything. Will knows he’s in trouble. And so is Alana.  
“You like that whore, don’t you?”  
Will shakes his head frantically. Alana is frowning, her face ugly and wrinkled with confusion. But she can’t hear them.  
Hannibal pulls him roughly to the ground, and nudges his legs with this shoe-covered foot. Will blushes, even tries to protest, but Hannibal is on him, then under him, in a flash. Will can’t bring himself to say a word, so he sits obediently and naked on Hannibal’s lap, the material of Hannibal’s pants chafing his pale skin.    
Alana has stopped waving. But she is still standing there. Probably to shocked to move.  
Will damns her.  
Hannibal runs a cold hand down Will’s spineless back and thrusts a finger, without warning or words, between his lover’s trembling cheeks.  
Will thinks he might cry.  
Alana is still watching. Why is she watching? Will is red. Will is afraid. Will is hard.  
Hannibal knocks his legs open further from underneath him, his punishing finger barely slipping inside of Will.  
“I want her to see! Show her, darling boy, show her you belong to me.” Will feels the rigid palm of Hannibal's Hand press suddenly against his cock. “Go on,” he demands, “Just like I showed you.”  
Will thinks he is crying, and through his bleary eyes, he can still see that idiot Alana, forehead pressed against the glass, hand clutching her mouth. Was she crying too?  
Hannibal squeezes his punishing hand hard and Will yelps. He rubs up against the hand and soon he is whimpering in another more lustful voice, Alana almost forgotten. Hannibal’s chin is on his shoulder, and Will is pretty sure he is going to bite him, but he doesn’t. He kisses him softly, head tilted, lips on his neck.  
Alana is shaking her head. She looks angry, Then Will hears a rumble, and Hannibal's is tugging at his hair roughly, demanding why he was looking at “that whore”. Will closes his eyes, desperate not to anger, not to disappoint, and Hannibal turns his head and kisses him. It wasn’t his usual kiss. This one wasn’t tight lipped and teasing. No, it was sloppy, humiliating, and for the first time since he started this thing with Hannibal, Will felt truly humiliated, to his very core. Vulnerable, too much so to be able to trust the man causing him all this.  
Will almost comes, but Hannibal pulls his hand away and flips Will over messily, so Will’s cock is rubbing against the floor and his head is pressed into Hannibal’s crotch. Will sobs against the fabric.  
“She’s a stupid whore, isn’t she?”  
“She knows I own your little cock. Shall I show her I own your hole too?”  
Said hole puckers in fear.  
Hannibal slaps against t harshly.  
Will safe-words right then and there. Hannibal doesn’t move.  
“This isn’t a scene, darling boy. We’re not playing games. This is as real as it ever gets. I own you.”  
Will cries out and Hannibal squeezes his cock roughly, trailing his hand across WIll’s balls. Then he is not touching Will at all.  
He looks at his watch and tuts.  
“I will give you three minutes. You will get yourself off and I will not allow her to see you like that. I will not help you, you will not touch yourself. You are going to be a good boy and hump my leg like the little bitch you are. If you don’t...Well, I will make sure you can’t walk straight for a week.”  
Alana is silent now, and that horrifies Will, but he does as he’s told and he thrusts and rubs against Hannibal’s leg weakly, rubbing his sensitive prick then his balls against the pants, being rough with himself, trying to, trying so hard to do as he is told.  
Hannibal pats his had for a minute, tuts at him for another. Three minutes are up and he takes Will’s cock in his hand tugging at it roughly as Will whimpers and wails. He’s helping Will, Will realizes gratefully.  
Hannibal is taking him to the brink and he leans impossibly into him and whispers against his neck, “I love you”.  
Will comes, crying and flailing. He twitches and shivers until he is high from that impossible orgasm and Hannibal is off him. Will doesn’t get off the ground, but lies, facing it, immobile.  
After a moment, Hannibal returns. Will hears him bend down, feels him gently straddling his back then lying atop Will, careful to keep his weight of of him.  
He waits until Will comes down from his high.  
Then,  
“She’s gone, baby”  
“Hmm?”  
“I waved her off before you came”.  
Will is shamefully reassured.  
“I want to bathe you.”  
Will whimpers.  
“Come on, baby, I’m going to take good care of you.”


	7. Of Dolls and Tabasco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read the Chapter notes at the end if you have a...weak stomach.
> 
> Oh also, blame this on my favorite author, telera.
> 
> Finally, sorry about the typos- this was a sprint-write. I'll go over it sometime soon.

They had had a grueling night, Will remembers slightly as he wakes up in the dark. He whimpers. Hannib-Daddy is quick to pull him out of the blackness and put him on his bed. Will uses his chin and cheeks to rub against Daddy’s thigh gratefully. Hannibal smiles. Willy is such a good little toy, submissive and pink and drooling. Hannibal holds willy is his arms and pushes him away, inspecting him as one does a dirty baby. Will is past blushing, but he still blushes as his daddy scrunches up his nose and looks at him mockingly.  
“Soiled yourself again?”  
Will whimphers and shuts his eyes, one of the few actions he can still control.  
“Look at me when I talk to you, you dirty little boy”, Daddy is using his strict voice. Will knows not to disobey even though he is getting tired of this humiliating routine. Never to disobey.  
“Well? I want to know what you did, my naught little boy.”  
Will sighs and bites his lip. Daddy pinches where his leg would’ve been. Will yelps.  
“You’re about to be a thoroughly punished little boy, Willy. I suggest you don’t add to your punishment. Do you want an enema?”  
Will shook his head roughly. He would’ve gripped his daddy, but he can’t. Not anymore.  
Hannibal pinches again, more viciously, and Will relents.  
“I let myself go”.  
Daddy tsked and Will fought the urge to shut his eyes.  
“Little boys don’t use that kind of language. You’ve just won yourself an enema”  
Hannibal waited patiently, an amused look on his cutting features, while his boy whimpered and begged.  
“Tell me what you did or I’ll be using tabasco rather than warm water on your naughty little hole.”  
“I peed in my little boy panties.”  
“And?”  
“And I went poopoo-- I’m sorry, I was in the box, I-”  
Hannibal shook his hand. Evidently, he had slapped little Willy a little too hard since his own hand was sore.  
Daddy took his little toy to the bathroom and told it to do its business. After that, he tsked and tutted while he cleaned it thoroughly. Will filled with a sense of gratefulness and warmth that he couldn’t Will way anymore, not when he was half a man, this thing no one other than his daddy would ever want. Daddy laid Will on his stomach over the large sink, used one hand to hold it still and the other to clean its dirty little hole.  
“So loose, you dirty little boy”  
He filled it with hot water and some product that burned only slightly, one that Will referred to in his head as “the not so bad one”.  
Daddy put his little toy on the bathtub floor and ordered it to go again. Will furrowed his eyebrows.  
“Go poo poo, like the little baby dolls,” Daddy enunciated.  
His Willy whimpered and cried, exerting himself in the effort, moaning every time daddy nudged his stretched hole with his shoe.  
William cries when his daddy pinches his cheeks after he’s done what he was made to do, after daddy threatens his little hole with unspeakable things before cleaning it out with fingers that are rough and not gloved, because Will can’t clean himself anymore, fingers that he sticks around and inside his Willy’s nose because the little boy-toy can’t do anything to avoid such small tortures anymore.  
When Will is dried, and his hole is chafed with The Stick, he is plugged with the thickest plug, the plug that nudges his prostate until can’t not come and is punished for it. He is placed on Daddy’s knee and ordered not to come, as daddy holds him like a baby and feeds him tasteless liquid things.  
Hannibal does’t have any scruples. He pinches Willy’s constantly hard little cock as his little boy licks the spoon and sicks his daddy’s digits gratefully. He doesn’t see Willy as human anymore. Willy-doll is his little toy, he comes and goes in a box, he pisses and shits himself, he drools and gagas.  
Daddy burps his little toy when the meal is done and bites at its stumps, its inviting little stumps that he can suck and nibble at. His favorite part is that Willy can’t help it, he can’t fight back.  
He puts his baby boy over his lap, so his little cock is straining against Hannibal’s clothed leg- Hannibal always put on his roughest pair of wool pants for these sessions.  
He looks at the little boy’s anus before pinching it open.

“You naughty little boy. You let this little hole get tight again. You know what I do to disobedient, selfish little boys”.  
Will yelps as Daddy pulls the plug a little out, and shoves it back in. Hannibal smiles as his Willy moans. He fucks the little hole relentlessly, sans lubricant or even spit, and Will cries and tries to thrash until the plug goes in an out easily. Hannibal grasps the plug firmly and thrashes it inside Will’s little hole.  
He spits over the entrance and Will whimpers as the warmth and disgusting feeling.  
As the rough fucking turns fast and harsh, Will rubs is aching cocks over the chafing trousers and pushes back against the pluck. His daddy leans down and pops two long digits in Willy’s mouth and Will sucks like a dying man.  
Hannibal shoves the plug out suddenly and watches as the puckered, red, shiny hold closes and opens desperately, and listens to will as he begs and cries and calls himself those filthy things he has been taught to think of himself  
Hannibal sticks the plug into his boy’s mouth and Willy sucks relentlessly, breath hitching when two of his daddy’s long fingers entered his hole and fucked him rougher and faster than the plug had. Will humped his daddy like a naughty dog and clenched around the long fingers.  
“Don’t you come, you dirty selfish boy”  
Will cried and begged, his overstimulated prostate driving him closer to punishment.  
“Is Willy-Doll going to earn itself a bottle of tabasco?” Daddy asks as he adds impossibly more pressure on his little boy’s prostate.  
Willy moans “Please” although he isn’t allowed to talk.  
“What’s wrong, little boy?”  
Will thrashes, but without harms or legs, can’t get away from his daddy. He shakes and helps and pants until he doesn’t anymore. Hannibal laughs because his little boy-toy’s muscles contract over his long fingers. Will is utterly humiliated. He comes as his daddy continues to fuck him and whispers dirty, cruel things close to his ear. Daddy continues to thrust in an out of the wet, red hole as it clenched and unclenched. Will cries, his tears and snot driving his daddy into a fucking-frenzy. After Will is done, his daddy continues the rough thrusts. Thrusts soon subside into wiggles and Willy begs to be held.  
“Dirty boys who disobey orders don’t get affection, they get punishment”  
But Hannibal holds cum-soaked Will anyways, and smiles as his little boy noses around Hannibal’s clothed nipple. “I’m not your mommy, you little animal”  
 Hannibal doesn’t clean Will. Dirty little boys don’t get cleaned. He shoves his toy’s soft member into a hard plastic cage that he locks under Willy’s half-legs, knowing that Willy will soon need to pee and that, this way, he would piss himself.  
Daddy doesn’t want to hear another word out of his bad little boy so he spider gags him, sits down on his couch and props his Willy on the floor against his legs. Willy know to use its teeth to slide the zipper down, tear the boxers up a little, and pull out the thick long, red cock. It sucks it for hours as daddy reads the newspaper, hoping to decrease the punishment.  
 Long after Willy’s moth, tongue, and cheeks are chafed and tired, Daddy picks him up, leans him against the couch’s arm so Willy is facing away from him, and removes the big silver plug. Will hates this part put doesn’t thrash as his daddy fingers his hole slowly, then quickly, then slowly...Hannibal pinches the hole, the cheeks, the inner thighs, the nipples, but especially the half-caged cock. Will jerks and jumps, overstimulated, oversensitive, and in pain. Pain he can’t express over the gag, but daddy plunges the thick plug deep into his mouth nonetheless.  
His daddy, now naked, directs his angry, red cock into Willy-Doll and fucks him until Willy is all blue red and black. His boy’s nipples harden and his cock twitches, unable to release itself, and Hannibal, in a frenzy, picks the boy while his cock is still inside him and shoves him into walls and furniture his he thrusts in and out of him. Will is light and easy to carry and throw around, only half quarter legs and quarter arms left. His daddy comes knowing Wills is his little boy, his little thing, his doll. He throws Willy on the coach, releases his cock and tugs at his balls until the poor boy spurts the pain over his daddy’s vicious hand.  
Hannibal slaps him.  
“Didn’t I tell you not to come?”  
Will whimpered, knowing that the punishment would be just as unreasonable as his daddy was being.  
He nodded.  
Turn around.  
Will whimpers, and his daddy pulls the plug then the gag out of his mouth.  
“I can’t turn around.”  
Hannibal pinches his aching hole.  
“And why not?”  
“B-because you- you cut off my arms and legs and I need you to do everything for me.”  
“What do I do for you, you dirty little boy?”  
Will shut his eyes, but opens them when his daddy pinches is red puckered entrance again.  
“You bathe me, and wipe me, and clean me. You help me come, you stroke me, you feed me.”  
Hannibal turns him around  
“I’m going to cut your little cock off, you bad little boy. You don’t come without Daddy’s permission”  
Will freezes.  
“No, Daddy, no. Please, no no, I’ll be a good boy. Use the sauce, please Daddy”  
“You have on naughty little weenie, you bad little boy”  
Will nods frantically.  
“Tell me”  
“I’m a very naughty little boy, daddy. Thank you for taking care of me. I’m sorry I came when you said I couldn’t. You are my owner, and I should do whatever you tell me to”  
“And?”  
“Please let me keep my small, pathetic weenie”  
After a few more pinches, Hannibal relents “I won’t punish your cock. I’ll punish your little hole.”  
He places will upside down over his own body so his face is on Hannibal’s naked groin and his leg-stumps fall on Hannibal’s chest. Will knows to take his daddy’s cock in his mouth and suck for forgiveness. Hannibal unpops the cap off a bottle of tabasco and places the bottle’s mouth on Will’s entrance.  
“This is going into your naughty little hole, Willy-doll”  
 He fucks his little boy with the bottle and the liquid quickly seeps deep inside of the loosened, chafed hole and warms Will’s insides. Hannibal admires his boy’s burning anus and relishes in the pleasures as Will sucks more intensely the more pain he feels.  
“You’re a very bad boy, Willy, this is what selfish little boys like you do when they don’t listen to their daddy”  
Hannibal spits over little boy’s anus, just to add his own saliva to the mix and punches his Willy as he continues to fuck his little hole with the red hot instrument.  
'Daddy, It burns, it’s hot please daddy, please”, Will lets his daddy’s cock slip out of his mouth as he tries to push the bottle of tabasco out. Hannibal holds WIll’s jaw, pinches out his tongue and slaps some tabasco on his little boy’s tongue.  
Will writhes and begs as his daddy fucks him, thrusting the bottle in and out, in and out, until the thoroughly punished little boy screams and comes, thrashing in pain.  
Will promises he will never come again. His daddy smiles, pick him up and half-drops him into a large bucket of too-hot water. But Will is thankful to have at least some of the tabasco out of his body.  
His daddy dries him, keeps him naked and puts it away in its box under his bed. The lid closes shut, and Will shoots out of bed, stumbling over and away from Hannibal as he falls on his feet. Feet.  
“William? Nightmares?” Hannibal groans, accent rough with sleep.  
Before answering, Will realizes he is hard, almost goes to stroke his cock but doesn’t.  
“Any tabasco in the house?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very traumatizing, disgusting filth. No plot. Just filth, filth, filth. I can't believe I wrote this. Mash up between boxing Helena and my twisted fantasies.  
> Comments are appreciated


	8. Two stallions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blame the fluff on Anica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Any comments, criticism, compliments?

Will is very worried and a little pissed. Hannibal had avoided him for five days and rarely picked up his phone. When Will managed to get a hold of him (by paging him 911 or stalking his secretary) the older man was very cold. Well, colder than usual. Then, now, out of the blue, when Will dismissed his last class and leans, exhausted, against his rough desk, Hannibal materializes in front of him and gently brushes his hand against Will’s cheek.

“You look tired, darling”

Will glares at him, suspicious, “Have you been listening the entire time”

“Yes”

“Why? It’s a class on psycoanalysis, I didn’t teach them anything you didn’t already know”

“I came in to talk to you shortly before class started but couldn’t resist observing you. Besides, with all those girls and some of those boys fawning over you, I didn’t have time to get to you before class started.”

Will stuttered and blushed, “Hannibal, I would never— ”

Hannibal grinned crookedly, 'Of course not, darling'.

Will tried to sound gruff, “Well, what did you want to tell me?”

The amused look didn’t leave Hannibal’s perfect face, “Would you have dinner with me tonight?”

“No.”

“No?”

William shook his head and Hannibal had to stop himself from raking a hand through his boy’s beautiful curls.

“And why not?”

“You’ve barely spoken a word to me in almost a week and—“  
“That’s not true. We spoke several times, and it has only been five days”

“You were being cold and weird and I don’t appreciate being put aside like a little toy. I also don’t appreciate you barging in when I’m TAing a class—“

“I hardly barged in, you didn’t even notice I was here.”

Will sighed his exasperation and turned his back to Hannibal, pressing his front against the hard surface of the desk.

When Hannibal didn’t say anything, Will assumed he left, and closed his eyes. He soon felt Hannibal’s sleek, strong body press against him and his arms tighten around his waist.

“I’ve been neglecting you and have hurt your feelings, I’m truly sorry. Please have dinner with me tonight.”

“I need to submit a chapter for my dissertation. I really don’t have—“

“Have you not missed me?”

Will let his head hang low as Hannibal pressed gentle kisses on his nape.

“Mmm? My sweet boy, I hadn’t meant to hurt you—“

“You seem to be saying that a lot lately”

Hannibal tsked and his hold tightened, “You’re feeling vulnerable. I’ll let that bout of rudeness go.”

Will sighed.

“Turn around.”

Will did, reluctantly, and his chin was pulled up and eye contact was forced on him.

“Dinner?”

Will nodded and Hannibal kissed his forehead warmly.

A few hours later, Will was feeling even more frustrated. He was seated in a too-quiet restaurant across from an impeccably-dressed and silent Hannibal. 

After Will licked off the last of his chocolate mousse and the waiter disappeared Hannibal cleared his throat and brushed Will’s hand.

“Will.”

“Yeah?

“I have held you and cherished you, and promised myself to in ways you are too young and too good to hear, ways that you wouldn’t understand. We are different in all ways possible, and while your youth and optimism turn you into a hopeful, young man, a man who wants to hear promises of ‘until death do us part’, I am a different, much older, less hopeful man. We are not in one of those relationships, the optimistic companionships, and I am not a man full of hollywood dreams and hope. I am not asking you this because I am full of hope, I am not hopeful—“

“Hannibal? I—“

“No, I am not hopeful. I am sure. I am here and certain and rock solid. You may be young and fickle, but I am your rock. I am steady. And rational. After all, I have molded my entire existence around the brain—my studies, my neurosurgery career, my psychiatry interests. I am a firm believer in the human brain, in studying it and healing it. Yet, mine seems taken to shutting off when it comes to you. And the only thing left to guide me is the one part of me I have rarely thought of and that I thought had turned to stone a lifetime ago. You have turned me into a heart man, and my heart beats for you. You smile your happy smile and you hold my heart, beating, in your precious hands. You say my name in that breathless, gentle way and it stops beating. You frown and it breaks — I break. So I can’t promise you my heart, because it lies in the palm of your beautiful hands, and I can’t promise you my mind because it is defenseless and useless when it comes to you. I can only lay everything before you, let all my guards down, forget about reason, and ask say this: William Graham, marry me.

William was having a happy headache, everything had seemed to go quiet when Hannibal was talking but the minute he stopped it all happened at once- Will noticed the ring Hannibal was playing with subtly in his fingers, then a clumsy waiter with bad timing spilled red wine on their tablecloth, Beverly, who had apparently just walked in with some of his other friends caught sight of the little wine accident and rushed over, and the moment had passed. 

Out of nowhere, they were joined by a group of PhD students and some of Hannibal’s colleagues, and Hannibal slipped the ring in his breast pocket.

Will was silent for half an hour before Jack, one of his mentors, asked if they were intruding on a special moment. Will smiled uneasily and Hannibal, with his unrelenting grace, mentioned, “Of course not, we’re happy to share our four year anniversary with our closest friends.”

Will blanched, he had forgotten.

“Four years!” Bev exclaimed, “Time flew by, I still remember when Will knocked down my dorm door and gushed about meeting you on that plane back home”

“Speech!” Jimmy cried out “You guys definitely need to give a speech”

“Unfortunately, you just missed my speech. I think it’s time William gave a speech of his own”

Will bit his lips, was passed a champagne glass- he hated champagne- and stood clumsily. 

He looked straight at Hannibal,

“A few years ago, I met Hannibal’s ‘baby sister’, who would kill me if she heard me call her that. 

And being the nosy southern boy that I am, I waited until Hannibal left to prepare desert and begged her for embarrassing childhood stories. 

She considered my request and shook her head. She said she doesn’t remember him every embarrassing himself but she told me this one story about when they were children in Lithuania. 

Hannibal had won a race and his father was extremely proud, as he always was, of his only son. He took him to buy his first horse, his own horse. They want to the horse barn—“

“It was not a barn, it was much grander!” Hannibal protested, smiling, surprised Mischa told William this story.

“Fine. Hannibal’s father took him to the grand horse barn and told him he could have his pick. Hannibal walked around for a while and returned to his father who asked which one he wanted. 

Little Hannibal announced he wanted “those two stallions”. And his father patted his son’s soft hair and got him both. 

Because Hannibal always got, always gets what he wants- the horses, the spot at John’s Hopkin’s then at Harvard, the residency at Columbia, the neurosurgeon fame, the fancy apartment, the practice... everything he ever wanted he got. 

And now he wants me…and, like he got those two stallions thirty years ago, he will get me as well. 

Yes, Hannibal, I will marry you.”


	9. And Alana’s their first

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this as a response to this prompt by the talented trr_rr (http://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/pseuds/trr_rr) who requested "Hannibal and Will's first nasty shouting match happens in front of people, and Hannibal has to storm off to keep from killing Will then and there." I know HannibalsBooty already wrote a lovely response (http://archiveofourown.org/works/1374514), and I'm kind of new here so I have no idea about the protocol surrounding prompts- might somebody enlighten me?  
> Thank you!
> 
> Also, I have no idea about psychiatric brilliance, hence the cheating ellipses.
> 
> One of my tamest chapters!
> 
> Oh and Anica- I've officially added 'fluff' as a tag- you should be proud

It was the first time Will was to be taken to Hannibal’s fancy psychiatrist soirées, and he was excited being a psyche student and all, but also very nervous. He nicked himself while shaving and cursed out loud, prompting Hannibal to rush in, look him over, approach dangerously and lick his jaw clean before proceeding to shave his boy’s cheek’s himself. Well, that was kind of nice for Will, that Hannibal always preferred him bare.  
And it was a little over a few months so Will is scared of becoming a forgotten interest rather than the center of the older man’s twisted whimsy, so he lets himself be bathed, dressed, sprayed with subtle cologne, kissed, spanked, fucked and showered and dressed again. He smiles tightly during the car ride and barely listens to Hannibal’s one-sided conversation, and when Hannibal lets him know he'll be punished for such rudeness, Will frowns until he sees the beginnings of a smile tugging on his lover’s tight lips.  
He holds Hannibal's hand on their way from the car to the symposium, and walks behind him until the latter stops and Will walks right into him. Hannibal pushes him against a wall, not caring who saw, but Will guesses no one was really there to see, and Will expects the usual harshness and pleasure, but after the rough kiss there’s only gentle, gentle petting, and praising. Will leans his head down like a horse getting its flanks patted by its master, and Hannibal says clearly and heavily,  
“This night it irrelevant, my boy, I care deeply for you.”  
Will closes his eyes and Hannibal waits for him to breathe in and out a few times,  
“Look at me…Do you understand?”  
Will nods hesitantly, and his voice shakes when he whispers,  
“I do too- care about you. I- I care about you a lot.”  
“I know.”  
Then Will is pulled along, his eyes are soon assaulted by bright lights and people rushing over to greet them.  
It goes very well and it’s interesting. Will’s giddy when it’s Hannibal’s turn to lecture. And then Will meets her. Alana fucking Bloom.  
She winks at Hannibal who explains he used to mentor her, that she’s a bright student and that she’s recently gotten a job as an assistant professor. He’s proud, he reminds her. And Will’s temper kind of flares. A lot.  But she is nice, especially to Will. Her eyes widen when Hannibal subtly shares that they are together and she hugs Will tightly. And Will thinks he might’ve liked her in another life.  
Had Hannibal fucked her?  
Had he loved her, cared for her?  
Will runs a nervous hand through his then-longish hair with his gangly arms resting over his head for a short moment, but Hannibal catches it and looks uncomprehending.  
—-  
Abandon hope all ye who enter here . . .  
—  
Oh how Will fumes. And feels like a fucking idiot. How could he have—  
He tries to focus on Hannibal’s stupid lecture, which isn’t stupid at all if he was being honest. The role of the mentor in forming psychiatrists.  
Will snorted and Hannibal paused, clearly beginning to become extremely annoyed. Well, annoying the bastard is the least Will could do. And he would. Annoy the fuck out of him.  
—-  
“In his first book, eminent psychiatrist Piersh Von Gratzient suggests that a psychiatrist cannot achieve her” Hannibal hears William snort again and glares at him. What is the matter with him? He smiles at everyone else and continues, “or his full potential unless he has a mentor to guide….”  
He finishes up his brilliant introduction but has an unpleasant feeling which intensifies when Alana raises her hand and William actually groans. Does the boy need slapping? Alana drops her hand, alarmed, and shakes her head when Hannibal prompts her. That does it. He is furious with Will, and a little annoyed with Alana.  
"For my lecture today, I wish to pose the following question: What is the role of the mentor? Where does the line of ethics stand? Does the student have a say in the constructs of this important relationship, or is it all the mentor’s responsibility?  
He takes the esteemed Professor Henry’s response first, and a few follow. Hannibal is pleased. When Alana raises her hand, he decides to punish her a little and ignores her. But he sees the distress on her face and the fear that she had disappointed her mentor, so he nods his head towards her, unsmiling. He did enjoy these little games and, sometimes he does not want to hurt his William.   
\---------- When his William raised his hand, Hannibal’s was surprisingly pleased; his brilliant boy had such intelligence and potential. He was his and he was talented and beautiful and that was something no mentor-mentee relationship could ever surpass.  
“Yes, Mr. Graham, our newest and dearest addition.”  
Will faltered at the high praise but frowned and began,  
“I found your lecture very enlightening, Professor Lecter, especially points one, and eight, about[….]” Hannibal smiles at the boy’s brilliance, and notices that Jack is taking great interest in him, as well he should, “However, I do have one question on something you haven’t addressed- May I?” Hannibal nods his way and gives him a mental point for good manners. “So, just to be clear, you’re saying that a mentor should have the right to determine whether or not he fucks his mentee?”  
Hannibal’s eyes widen and he tightens his hands around the edge of the table, waiting for the shocked gasps to quiet down.  
“Mr. Graham I have said nothing so crude or unethical. I had assumed we were all clear,” Hannibal annunciated, nodding towards his college relations and colleagues, “that that is a line to neither be crossed or even be approached under any circumstance. I apologize for forgetting we had a novice among us.”  
Hannibal thought William was being foolish - the man played this game a lot better than his boy ever could. But again, “Well, pardon the novice question, Professor, but are you really telling me you never fucked Alana Bloom?”  
Hannibal’s nostrils flared. That was fucking it. He heard Jack’s ‘what the fuck’ and saw Alana rush out but couldn’t take his eyes off William. Could he walk out the room without snapping the boy’s neck? He could drag him along to his car and slit his throat, or carve him open in an alley. No one would seriously suspect him. But then he looked a little closer at William and noticed the teary eyes. Stupid, stupid boy, for all his brains—  
"Would you all excuse me? I think I must call it a night," He has a smile for everyone except the boy, "William, to the car. Now.”  
\-------- And the car ride is of course silent. Hannibal does not know whether he is doing that to purposefully guilt and scare William, or if he actually could not control himself except in silence.  
William tells him to drop him off anywhere, that he could get a cab, and Hannibal speeds up towards his apartment. He stops the engine brusquely and William lurches forward. Serves him right, Hannibal thought, but he pushes his arm against the younger man’s chest to stop him from being hurt. Hannibal would hurt him, but not in this manner.  
And where was his damned seatbelt? He shoves William into the dark bedroom, and he thinks he sees genuine fear, for the first time, in his eyes. He only turns on a lamp. Will stands, scared, against the wall closest to the door, shielding himself behind a chair, and Hannibal grabs that chair and throws it against the wall furthest away from his William, who is now trembling. He leans as far away from William as possible and breathes in and out. In. Out.  
In.  
Out.  
“You stupid, arrogant boy. Had you been anyone else, I would have had Jack expel you.” He announced calmly.  
“Would you have had Alana expelled?”  
William has an ugly way of say her name. Alana? This had all been about her?  
“I had high hopes for you, William. You have cured me of such illusions and now I see you for the childish boy you are. That was the most ill-mannered and disrespectful display of immaturity I have ever seen from a student. And you know what I think of rude people. You will never be that rude again. Am I understood?”  
Will looked away.  
“William!”  
“Yes, Hannibal”  
So he was Hannibal now? Why just yesterday those crude lips yelped other title as Hannibal was thrusting - He frowned and decided to focus.  
“You will apologize to Alana. What you said about her in front of her peers and former professors was uncalled for and disgusting. And WRONG. Do you understand!”  
The foolish boy glared at him and Hannibal stalked towards him violently and yanked his chin.  
“I said, do I make myself clear”  
William nodded.  
Hannibal slammed his free arm on the wall above William’s head.  
“Yes, Professor”.  
Hannibal let him go completely and stood back.  
“I am a disciplined man, William. However, at the moment, because of your disappointing behavior, my self-control is tenuous at best. I advise you not to challenge me. I will crush you utterly. Do not forget who controls whom in this relationship.”  
Will slumped against the wall and looked at his shoes, ashamed— Hannibal had expected and wanted that reaction.  
But- “You don’t control me,” William whispered.  
Hannibal laughed and his boy looked up.  
“Is that what you tell yourself? Do you even believe it?”  
He knocks him against the wall and bellows,  
“I control every single part of you.”  
Will whimpers, “I don’t want you to”  
“Tough!”  
William exhaled and put his lips to Hannibal’s ear, “so this is the downside to dating an old guy?”  
\---------- Hannibal smiles a cold smile and ruffles William’s hair,  
“You wanted me to lose my temper and leave you, because you are afraid I will leave you for her- don’t shake your head. I am better at this than you are. You are afraid to lose me." Will's eyes were red-rimmed and Hannibal could see the tears. He didn't know whether he wanted them to spill. William whimpered and he took pity on the boy. "I am not leaving you, despite the scene you caused and the disappointment I feel.”  Will blushed, and Hannibal’s hand tightened unbearably in his soft curls, “I will punish you, but I will not leave you. And I never fucked her”  
Will bit his lip.  
“Are you playing with me and her? Picking the golden crop, charming us and using us? Do you enjoy this?”  
Hannibal slapped William and was surprised to see the younger man seemed almost relieved.  
He tightened his arm around his boy's waist, slid his hand to clutch the back of his neck, “What happened today will never happen again, William. Are we clear?”  
“Yes, yes, Hannibal. I’m sorry”  
\--------------------------------- Hannibal nodded and gave him some space.  
“Why wouldn’t you approach me first?”  “She was eye-fucking you!”  
Hannibal frowned.  
“And you said she made you proud”  
“She does,” he confirmed softly  
William slammed the back of his own head against the wall and Hannibal quickly put his hand behind it to stop the self-harm.  
“You looked at her when you spoke about mentoring”  “Of course I did. I am her mentor”  
“And you were angry with her— you ignored her raised hand— you- you were disappointed”  
“Well, you’ll be happy to know I’m only disappointed in you at the moment. Greatly disappointed.”  
The words seemed to truly sadden William who made to move away. Hannibal fixed him with a sharp look.  
“Come,” he pointed closer to him.  
William obliged.  
“I am beyond furious with you. I could snap your neck.”  
Will didn’t have a response. He bit his bottom lip and Hannibal waived him off dismissively, curious as to how he would react.  
“I am done with you”  
Will froze.  
“Leave.”  
Will sniffled and walked towards the door.  
Just as he raised his hand to open it, Hannibal spun him around and shoved him into it, spreading his thighs with his knee and pressing himself along his body.  
“So that’s it? You are leaving?”  
“You told me to”  
“And this is when you choose to listen to me? To obey?”  “What do you want me to do?”  “I want you to beg for my forgiveness, like a good boy”  
“You hurt me.”  
“And you wounded me with your words. And your assumptions.”  
“No one can hurt you!”  
“You can, my darling boy. You can”  
William still made to leave, and mumbled,  
"Well, maybe it's in our best interest to end this." “Coward”  “I- I-“  
“You are afraid. What an FBI agent you’d make!”  
“I’m just a student heeding to a professor, Dr. Lecter.”  
“This has nothing to do with it. And if you imply that this is a power trip ever again I will beat it out of you.”  
"I'm sorry." Hannibal nodded at the confession. William kissed him, surprising him, and Hannibal kissed him back roughly.  
\------------------ They end up on the bed, and Hannibal makes William come just to release the tension. He himself is still angry and tense, though, so he wants to stop before hurting William. He pushes the boy away although he knows he prefers to cuddle and instructs him to turn to his side  
After five minutes, Hannibal thinks William has finally fallen asleep when he hears him sniffling quietly, clearly trying to hide it from him.  
Hannibal inhales and turns to William immediately, pressing himself against his boy’s back.  
“I’ve made you feel neglected and unwanted. That was not my intention, I’m sorry”  
“I’m fine-”  
“No you’re not, and I don’t want you to cry.”  
“I’m not crying! My eyes- something’s caught in them”  
Hannibal wraps his arms around William tightly.  
“I love you, my darling boy. I love you”

William whimpers.

"I - I love you too. So much."

"I know."

"And William?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"If you ever neglect to put your seatbelt on again, I will belt you until you're raw."


	10. Guns and Roses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, dear Hannigrammers!  
> No, Bryan Fuller has not rubbed off on me, my hiatus was due to an ironic diagnosis I received a few months ago. I'll give you a hint: It's in the TV show. And no, it's not cannibalism
> 
> More to the point: Hannibal is consenting, but just to be safe, note that Will is rather forceful (surprisingly, I know). The roses will be explained in a later chapter.
> 
> Disclaimer: I'm of course very rusty, and I wrote this in one sitting at 2 am. While Anica has kindly explained the whole beta concept to me, I am without a beta of my own; all errors are mine alone. Feel free to blame it all on me.
> 
> Oh, this fluffy-smutty-barely angsty mess is dedicated to the always lovely Anica who has forbidden me from indulging in my darker thoughts.
> 
> Happy reading!

“You’re going to have to learn how to use a gun”

“Excuse me, is that an order?”

Will blushed at Hannibal’s tone, eager to remedy his gaffe, but not ready to leave the subject at rest.

“A condition,” he amended. 

“Ah,” 

Hannibal looked his lover up and down. It seemed to him that William had not changed at all; he wore the same dark-rimmed glasses, still bit nervously at his pink lips, slumped annoyingly in his seat, blushed fetchingly. Yet, he had imperceptibly transformed, as though he had shifted within himself without corrupting his core. He almost never wore plaid; rather, he preferred dark jeans, sweaters, shirts, the occasional blazer. Heavens forbid, Hannibal noted, that he let him wear tweed; after all, the older man still had standards to uphold- which is why, every month, he would sneak into his boy’s tawdry “apartment” and deposit designer jeans (it was not his fault if one of them was sometimes a little too tight), cashmere sweaters (one would always come in that icy blue that brought out Will’s eyes), the occasional watch, silk boxers, and whatnot. If Will noticed that, beyond being an act of generosity, this was also one way that Hannibal used to claim him, he never mentioned it. As a matter of fact, he never spoke about the clothes Hannibal bought him, never showed any discomfort. He would simply show up in Hannibal’s kitchen the next night, wearing his preferred items - the charcoal Marc Jacobs denim pants paired with a violet cashmere sweater that hugged Will’s form oh-so-pleasingly, paired with the black Lacoste sneakers over purple Marcoliani cashmere shocks. Another of the doctor’s favorites the tan dress pants and blue Aziari dress shirt that brought out Will’s pale skin and dark curls. Hannibal enjoyed most, however, those times Will surprised him in full-fledged three-piece suits - a navy jacket with matching trousers and a vest of the darkest burgundy, worn with an ivory dress shirt and an Hermes paisley blue and burgundy tie. Hannibal ravaged Will when the younger man showed up in a stone gray suit and champagne colored vest, paired with a bright teal tie and matching pocket square.

Hannibal shook his head at the memory; his William, with his striking eyes, consistently-shaved face, and shy smile, would look dashing in anything.  
Perhaps, Hannibal mused, that Will had indeed changed for the better. These small transformations, however, grazed superficiality when compared with Will’s best feature: his magnificent mind - unchanged, unshifting, unstable, and truly unique. 

“Is this condition carved in stone or can we negotiate?”

“Hannibal, you asked me to move in and I said ‘yes’. This means you will be living with a cop. There will be two, maybe three guns in our home. You will have to learn gun safety.”

Dr. Lecter gazed piercingly into his lover’s eyes and parted his thinned lips to utter an inflexible,

“No.”

“No?”

“Absolutely not, William.”

“Did you even listen to what I just said?”

“Yes, they were all good points, but I will not agree to this.”

Hannibal’s eyes mellowed, if only a little, when his boy pinched the bridge of his nose and muttered something probably rude under his breath.

“Why not?’

“I am a surgeon, William. I have seen the inside of an Emergency Room where unconscious people lay with their blood seeping underneath them because of gunshot wounds. I have lost patients during surgery because of others’ ammunition proclivities.”

“Then blame the people using the guns!”

“I do, just as much as I blame the tools that enable these people to express their destructive tendencies.”

Will threw his glasses on the nightstand and rubbed his eyes furiously.

“This is ridiculous, Hannibal. You’re being difficult.”

“I am being true to my beliefs and principles. Not only that, but I took an oath.”  
“You’re inflexible!”  
“Yes, I am,” Hannibal’s eyes narrowed on Will icily, “I am also intransigeant, demanding, and compulsive. I might reward generously, but I punish just as intensely. I am uncaring towards most, disdainful of many - I have never thought it couth to mingle with the sheep. I scrub the house entirely three times a week, clean up after the cleaning staff, and send my socks out to get ironed. I run for two-hours every morning and swim for one in the afternoon - which explains why I rise at 5 am. I am elitist but detest snobbishness, I am rich but not entitled. I hate to talk after losing a patient, I play the piano late at night after nightmares that leave me screaming with a furiously-beating heart. I reread books I enjoy immediately after I finish them. I have an eidetic memory and can hold a grudge like the best of them. I rarely raise my voice but purge my mercurial temper physically. I—”

“Hann, stop.”

“Sorry, William. Too many flaws for you? I find it better to reveal everything playing house, don’t you…No? Perhaps you’d rather not move in with me.”

Worried at the older man’s too-calm demeanor and steady voice, Will begged,

“Hann, please, come one!”

“Perhaps this was a mistake,” Hannibal continued in a detached tone, “And we rushed into all this. The age difference alone le—”

Finding himself shoved against the wall in an unprecedented act of forcefulness on Will’s part, Hannibal decided on silence after William tensely ordered,  
“Shut. Up.”

Yet, he could not hold back a moan when hardened lips landed roughly on his own. Will pressed his body to Hannibal’s and forced a strong knee snuggly between the older man’s thighs.

Will rested his forehead on his lover’s, and Hannibal found that, for the first time in decades, he couldn’t hold eye contact.

“I’m in love with you. Those are not flaws.”

Hannibal closed his eyes and felt Will’s breath against his ear,

“You doubt our relationship,” the younger men commented in an accusing voice.

Hannibal was quick to rectify,

“No, I—”

“Shut. Up.” Will enunciated each word with a curt slam against the wall.

He raked a hand through the loosened, dark blond bangs, and quoted back at Hannibal.

“ “Perhaps you’d rather not move in with me. Perhaps this was a mistake and we rushed into all this. The age difference alone…” The age difference alone what, Hannibal? Hmm? Yeah, I have an eidetic memory too.”

The older man inhaled sharply when Will palmed his clothed cock. Far from being pleasurable, Will’s ministrations were viscous — he had just been thrusting into the younger man not ten minutes ago and was sensitive to the point of vulnerability.

“Answer the question.”

“You didn’t ask a question.”

Will’s hand squeezed Hannibal’s blunt head in warning, “Do you really want to give me attitude right now?”

Hannibal shook his head.  
“Then fucking answer me.”

“Not a single doubt, my boy —“

The older man’s voice broke when Will resumed his tight stroking.

“Go on.”

“I — ahh… I love you. You know that.”

“You were being hurtful.”

“I’m not perfect!”   
Will grunted and slapped his cock.

“Yes, you are,” again he began to stroke him, “You are intransigeant because of your incorruptible integrity. You might be demanding but never fail to encourage and assist. You’re gentle in your rewards and fair in your punishments. You are selective of who you choose to allow into your life; and once you let someone in, you are definitely not uncaring. You care deeply, you are invested - in your career and your patients, in your friends, in Mischa. In me.”  
Will paused his words but did not cease his actions. Hannibal was shaking his head, eyes shut, and keening. The younger man carded his free hand through the now-dampened strands and pulled Hannibal’s head to the side to better access his neck and ear.

“Your compulsion makes you a better doctor. You do not mingle with the sheep but you do save them from the butcher. There is nothing wrong with having a clean house. Your socks cost too much to be wrinkled.”

Will bit his earlobe and moved his strokes rapidly.

“I, for one, am grateful you exercise for three hours a day, because it means I can do this,” he smiled darkly as Hannibal writhed when his ass was kneaded, “and enjoy it. You get up ridiculously early but always manage to be back in bed cradling me before I wake up. You have refined tastes, and no, you are definitely not entitled. You’ve suffered long and hard, you’ve fallen low but never stayed down. You’ve survived too many losses but have not let them determine your path. So what if you want to live your life to the fullest? You seek the very best, the most expensive and refined, and you deserve it. You lose some patients and refuse to talk, but you save many and dazzle me over diner with details of how you did it. I enjoy it when you play the piano regardless of the time. I am here for you when you wake up screaming in terror. I love how you focus and savor every word of those books you’ve read a dozen times. Better to hold onto grudges than to let people walk over you. I wouldn’t know how to go through the day without your mercurial temper making an appearance. And we both know I enjoy the subsequent physical consequences very much.

Will took a grounding breath, never ceasing to stroke Hannibal punishingly.

“Anything else, doctor?”

“No, no” 

 “Good. I want you to come.”

“I- I- it hurts.”

“The best-learned lessons always do. Now, do as I say.”

Over the whimpering, Will’s steady voice barked,

"Do it! Come, come. Come!”

And when Hannibal did come, a savage roar filled the room and would have shaken Will to his very core had he not had the other man’s cock in his grasp. He continued to manipulated the wet, chafed member until he could see Hannibal break - his breathing rocked his own body, his thighs trembled.

“Please, stop. Please.”

Will looked the punished man in the eye,

“Don’t you dare think that just because I love you, you can manipulate me and disrespect us.”

Hannibal shook his head and swayed under Will’s unyielding hands.

As he sped up his movements and Hannibal cried in pain, Will exposed,

“You will come for me again.”

“Will! No, I can’t, I—”asked,

The younger man shoved two fingers Hannibal’s rarely-touched hole and thrust through the unyielding sphincter. 

“Will you doubt me, us again?”

“No!”

Hannibal found himself pulled against his lover’s body and kissed harshly.

“Are you close, baby? Come for me,” Will whispered gently.

Hannibal obeyed, whimpering as his knees buckled and he headed to the ground. But Will’s strong arms steadied him before leading him away from the wall and onto the bed.

He frowned, annoyed, as he was being wiped down with Will's discarded shirt, but the following kisses on his forehead and eyelids calmed him.

“Have I gotten it through your thick skull that we fit?’

“Yes, William.”

This time, the doctor did not squirm when his lover moved to nibble and suck on his neck.

Will felt him tense under his very hands, returning to his true, un-submissive self. He rushed through his next question.

“Are you going to learn how to use a gun?”

Hannibal’s severe tone echoed in the room, “Absolutely not,” triggering a soft chuckle from his lover.

“Infuriating old man!”

“I will remember that the next time I have you on your knees split open by a plug and begging desperately for my cock to suckle on while you call me "daddy".”

Hannibal smiled at Will's punctual blush. 

Yes, Will had grown into himself, the transformation hard and clear even in its subtly. 

But, then.

“I can’t wait, Master.”

Hannibal gripped and cradled Will when the younger man nuzzled into his chest.

“Am I to assume that you have not enjoyed taking on my role?”

Will yelped when his nipple was pinched teasingly.

“I can only pretend for so long, baby. Despite everything, I alway know who I belong to. I did ever since the first morning after with the two hundred roses.”

Hannibal felt himself harden at the memory.

"Do you want roses now?"

"No, I want you to gag me, fetch your trusty plug, push me to my knees and let me mouth after your cock as I call you "daddy"."

Some things never change.


End file.
